1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for displaying flags, pennants, banners and other insignia, and more particularly, to a system and method for producing a wave motion in flags, pennants, banners and other insignia such that they appear to wave naturally in the absence of wind.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Flags, pennants and other insignia are usually displayed out of doors where they can achieve their maximum functional and aesthetic utility by waving according to the force of the wind. The majority of flags are fabricated from materials and affixed to poles or other support structures in such a manner as to enable them to wave in the presence of minimal wind. The waving motion of a flag serves a dual function. The first function being the unfurling of the flag such that the colors and symbols that comprise the flag are fully displayed. The second function being the creation of a majestic and strong appearance. A flag waving in a breeze is not generally a concern when it is displayed out of doors; however, humankind has encountered at least one environment where there is essentially a total lack of wind, even though out of doors. The surface of the earth's moon is an example of one such windless environment. The desire, however, to see the American flag wave was so strong that it was manipulated into a horizontally frozen wave by the use of multiple stays.
There exists other environments where flags are displayed in which there is no appreciable movement of air. Typically, when flags are displayed indoors, they generally encounter a lack of significant air movement; accordingly, the flags thus displayed are forced to hang limply on their poles or other support structures. There are a variety of methods for hanging flags in the unfurled position, including draping and hanging them to cause them to unfurl by the force of gravity. Although hanging or draping them to unfurl by the force of gravity allows the colors and symbols of the flag to be fully displayed, it does not solve the problem of creating a wave motion such that the flag is majestic and strong in appearance. There are, however, elaborate devices for causing a wave motion in a flag in the absence of wind, in addition to the unfurling of the flag, as evidenced by an examination of the patent arts. U.S. Pat. No. 2,870,559 to Shaughnessy discloses an example of a device which manipulates flags into natural waving configurations.
Naturally occurring winds blow prevalently in the horizontal direction; accordingly, flags that wave by the action of naturally occurring winds generally wave in the horizontal direction. Gusts of wind blowing vertically will cause the flag to assume an abnormal vertical displacement until the normally occurring horizontally oriented winds resume. The occurrence of a vertical displacement of the flag by vertically moving winds tends to reinforce the concept that has been the conventional teaching of the prior art in flag manipulation; namely, that the airstream causing a flag to wave, must be in the horizontal direction. The Shaughnessy patent, "Flag Tower Structure," mentioned above, discloses and claims a structure which provides for an airstream in the horizontal direction relative to the flag. Shaughnessy utilizes a hollow flagpole to convey a high pressure airstream to the top of the flagpole adjacent to the flag. Through longitudinally aligned holes in the flagpole, the high pressure airstream exits and imparts a horizontal force upon the flag, thereby disposing it to wave in the horizontal direction. This and similarly designed systems pose certain drawbacks. One drawback being that the airstream exiting the holes causes a loud and unpleasant sound which not only discloses the existence of the airstream actuating device, but also one which is disturbing and intrusive to observers. A second but similar drawback is the sound created by the airstream actuating device itself. To obtain the pressure necessary to create an airstream at the top of a flagpole requires a compressor, which is known for their loud and discordant sounds.
In an effort to eliminate the unpleasant sounds caused by the combination of the use of a high pressure compressor and the sound created by an airstream travelling through a hollow tube and exiting through holes contained therein, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 190,283 to Turner discloses the use of a free-air centrifugal blower mounted in proximity to the flag on a tripod structure. The free-air centrifugal blower is capable of producing a low pressure, high volume airstream quietly. In mounting the blower in proximity to the flag, a horizontally orientated airstream is created to wave the flag without having to travel through the flagpole. Although Turner has overcome the noise drawbacks of Shaughnessy, a distinct visual drawback has emerged. The placement of the free-air centrifugal blower immediately adjacent to the flag, along with its associated support structure, detracts from the aesthetic beauty of the waving, fully unfurled flag.
The traditional decorum for displaying a flag is the fastening of the flag to the upper portion of a free standing flagpole whose length is substantially greater than the dimensions of the flag. When displayed in this manner, a gentle wind causes the flag to unfurl and wave thereby causing its colors and symbols to be fully and majestically displayed. The wind creates a natural viewing environment which is quiet and does not distract the observer. Accordingly, in order to preserve this viewing environment in locations which lack winds, an artificial airstream must be created which is both quiet and transparent to the observer.